Ayumi's speech naruto oneshot
by amyanime
Summary: this is about how Ayumi girl from my other fanfictells sasuke off. i think it needs to be said when sasuke flies off the handle. if u like sasuke u probably would hate me once u read this but if u think hes a jerk then read on!


Ok im back and im writing a short story about how Ayumi tells Sasuke off. I know u don't know who Ayumi is yet but if u keep reading my fanfic like good loyal readers then u will come to know her very well. But here's a little bio about her anyway. Ayumi is the name Michelle uses in the anime world. Ayumi's clan was killed in a genocide committed by her own Village and she is still on the run. She can relate to Sasuke and how he wants revenge because there was someone who betrayed her family too; but she is not vengeful. She came to Konoha to start a new life and move on. She is disappointed in Sasuke's actions and doesn't like him very much. Actually she pretty much thinks he's the biggest jackass on the face of the planet.

(I also wrote this because I have always wanted to say this to Sasuke and also to give someone the chance to say this; because noone else has the balls to do this otherwise.)

"How do you know how I feel? To be alone? To have noone to love you? when you're all alone in this world and you had to see your family die in front of your eyes? Do you?" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura, Naruto, and Ayumi were standing in front of Sasuke, watching him yell his frustrations in their faces. Sakura looked like she was in the verge of tears nearest Sasuke. Ayumi was next to Sakura, looking at Sasuke with a shocked look on her face. Naruto was next to Ayumi, looking at the ground and clenching his fists.

"Do you know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you thought you trusted? Even loved? You have no idea what im going through. so don't act like you DO!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke had his eyes narrowed, teeth clenched, and his hands balled into fists at his sides. By this time Sakura had tears in her eyes and Naruto was still avoiding Sasuke's gaze by looking at the ground.

"But Sas-" Sakura said, but she was cut off by Ayumi putting up a hand, signaling her to stop. Sakura looked at Ayumi and her eyes were narrowed and were boreing into Sasuke's. She put down her hand and walked towards Sasuke not saying a word.

"What do you want? Do you think you can fix this? Like with everyone else? Well im not that easy to deal with! You can't bring back the loved ones I lost! You can't bring back the dead Ayumi!" Sasuke yelled as he saw her walking towards him.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's harsh words and Ayumi was a foot in front of Sasuke and was looking down at him with narrowed eyes. Ayumi's hand twitched and in a flash, her hand shot up and slapped Sasuke's left cheek, jerking he's head to the right.

Ayumi heard the sharp intakes of breath from Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke looked at Ayumi with a shocked expression and said, "Wh-why did you do that?"

"Because maybe it'll smack some sense into you!" Ayumi said backhanding Sasuke on his other cheek, making his head jerk the other way.

Sasuke touched his cheek tentatively and Ayumi grabbed him by his collar, forcing their eyes to meet.

"you sicken me, Sasuke Uchiha!" Ayumi yelled with her teeth bared and her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "I am sick and tired of listening to you bitch about how messed up your childhood was! And I'm sick of hearing about how you think you're all alone and unloved! You only think you're alone because you're too wrapped up in your own misery to see the people that care about you! People like Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, me, and my friends! We get it, Sasuke! Your clan was killed by a traitor, well so was mine! You're not the only one in this village with problems! I mean, sure, you saw your parents die but through Itachi's eyes! You didn't stand there and watch it all happen in person! You don't have to live with the question at the back of your mind that will never be answered! Could I have done anything? Would it have mattered? I will never know, Sasuke! You do! There was nothing you could have done for your parents or your clan, and I'm sorry! We all are! And I'm not telling you to get over it. Trust me Sasuke. You will never get over it. Those images will stay imprinted in your mind for the rest of your life, and at times it may seem like a living hell, but getting over it and moving on are two different things. So suck it up and MOVE ON."

Ayumi let go of Sasuke's collar and took a step back never looking away from his shocked face. And he had to admit he was shocked, they all were. No one had ever talked to him like that, not even his father.

Ayumi closed her eyes, turned on her heel, and left without another word. She'd felt she'd said all the words she needed to say today... all the words he needed to hear.

Fin.

So what did u think? Was it good? Did I get Sasuke's character right? Well my opinion might be a little biased because I hate him but I thought it was awesome! That is exactly what I would say to Sasuke. I mean, hell! That bastard needs to learn! But I really do want to help him.


End file.
